Hammer
The Hammer is a type of projectile found in SPISPOPD, Amazin' SPISPOPD, The Adventures of Bouapha: Spooky Castle, Dr. Lunatic, Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese and Sleepless Hollow. In all incarnations, hammers are shown as wooden mallets with oversized heads. Hammers as a Primary Weapon Hammer Up Hammers are the primary weapon of Bouapha, the protagonist in SPISPOPD, Amazin' SPISPOPD, The Adventures of Bouapha: Spooky Castle, Dr. Lunatic, Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese and Sleepless Hollow. However, in order to use them, he has to pick up a Hammer Up powerup that can usually be found at least once somewhere in a level. The use of the hammer may vary depending on the game in question. In SPISPOPD, Spooky Castle, Dr. Lunatic and Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, Bouapha is able to throw forward hammers as a form of projectile when he picks up at least one Hammer Up powerup. Picking up successive Hammer Up powerups will allow him to throw more hammers at once. Bouapha is able to retain this ability until he either leaves the level (restarting counts as such) or collects a Hammer Down powerup. (see below) In Amazin' SPISPOPD, Bouapha can only use the hammer as a melee weapon and for a limited amount of time. Additional Hammer Powerups Bouapha is also able to "equip" the hammers he throws with other powerups. A list of such powerups follows: #''Pants of Power: Shown as a pair of blue pants, this power-up allows Bouapha to throw hammers at a faster rate. #Reverse Hammer: With the exception of ''Sleepless Hollow, this powerup is portrayed as a hammer with a blue head. It allows Bouapha to throw the same amount of hammers backwards as well as he can forwards. In Sleepless Hollow, these are brown instead of the usual blue, as one of the mystical hammers has a blue head. #''Reflect Hammer'' or Sproingy Spring: The name of this powerup differs by game. Shown as a white coiled spring, it causes all hammers thrown by Bouapha to bounce off walls. #''Hammer Down'': This powerup is shown as a hammer with a gray head and reduces the number of hammers Bouapha can throw at once. For instance, if Bouapha was able to throw five hammers at once when he picks up the "Hammer Down" powerup, he would then only be able to throw four hammers after acquiring the powerup. #''Pants of Futility'': Grey pants, which work in the same way as Hammer Down, except affect Pants of Power instead of hammers. (If he has 4 pants, and picks up a Pants of Futility, he will only have 3 pants remaining.) #''Supreme Squeezy Cheese'': This powerup looks like a decorating can fitted with a decorating tip. When Bouapha picks it up, all hammers thrown by him turn yellow at the head and spin about in erratic fashion, detonating with the force of a single missile upon hitting an enemy or after approximately three seconds. All hammers thrown during the duration of the power-up also automatically have the ability to bounce off walls. Most hammer powerups picked up by Bouapha can be used in conjunction with other hammer powerups and will last indefinitely, until the conditions for losing the standard hammer are fulfilled. The sole exception to this is the Supreme Squeezy Cheese powerup, which will only last about ten seconds after pickup. Hammers in Non-Playable Characters Almost all non-playable characters do not use hammers as a weapon. The only exceptions are the Evil Clone and MechaBouapha, both of which throw hammers that are gray and bounce off walls. Category:Dr L Items